Tiva Love Story 2015
by Ziih V
Summary: Tony and Ziva had an unexpected ending and not so well done. But if things are different if what happened was not really an end? Tony's with Zoe but Ziva never go out of his head. Continued WITH Ziva. TIVA
1. The Start

"Tony, you are so ..."

".. Handsome? Funny? What? "

"Loved"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tony opened his eyes, looked up at the sun that was already in the sky shining through your curtains. He looked at the alarm clock that showed with their large numbers that it was 9:15.

Shit - Tony muttered

"My God, Gibbs will literally kill me! "

Tony quickly put on his clothes, took the keys, gun and badge and ran to the car. He checked his cell

"My goodness" - thought "12 messages of Bishop and McGee and two of Gibbs."

Tony picked up the car a little more ...

Flashback on

"Hey! Not so fast! "- Tony exclaimed

"I ALWAYS drive fast" - Ziva spoke

Flashback off

Tony turned dangerously in a curve that came out of nowhere. He received a honking, but ...

The phone started ringing

"Shit, it´s Gibbs" - He thought but answered

\- Hey, Gibbs ...

\- Where the hell are you Dinozzo?! - Gibbs spoke obviously angry.

\- Almost there boss...

\- Whatever Dinozzo, find us at the White House

\- White House ?! Did we play some tea with the president and ...

\- Shut up Dinozzo, only come here as soon as you explained. - Hung up

Once there, Tony ran into a typical crime scene, the Obamas talking to Gibbs, Bishop questioning employees and security guards and McGee taking pictures next to Ducky which analyzed the body.

Soon received update. One of the closest bodyguards family was killed in the White House during turn off, his name was Jared Buchghan, former Marine. Tony saw Obama's daughters on a couch in the corner. Tony went to them, made an exaggerated bow to make them laugh and said:

\- I could have a conversation with the two ladies please?

They laughed and agreed. He just did some basic questions, found that they were very close to Jared, made them laugh and even sometimes helped with tasks. He talked about some movies, seemed more relaxed now. Even the Obamas appeared to hear the stories of Dinozzo until the time they would have to finish the job.

They returned to base, the case progressed enough, then stop for an hour and it was going on. It was late at night and Tony was hoping to end a suspect while research had begun the report.

\- Dinozzo, what are you doing still here? We're done. - Gibbs said

\- We finished? How well we have done?

Gibbs looked worried and said:

\- Tony, I spent an hour here and said that Abby found the digital killer. Bishop and I got him and has left the prison while Mcgee helped Abby, Ducky and Palmer to fix everything and put in the evidence room. Everyone has been, it is almost midnight. - He paused - What were you thinking?

\- I do not know - Tony lied

\- Ok, go to the house today and fifth logo or come tomorrow, take the three days off I finish their reports.

\- Thank you boss.

Tony felt bad for lying to Gibbs, not that he had not done it before ...

Flashback on

"You know how hard que was" - He sad

"Gibbs was wrong, did not want you to find me and ... Yes you did. "- Ziva answered

Flashback off

Tony finished packing her things, went to the elevator and returned to his thoughts. "If Gibbs found out I've been thinking and dreaming right along with Ziva? Especially since everyone knows that dating Zoe ...

"Oh Zoe Keates, I really like her, but ... Not the same I feel for Ziva ... I'd better break up with her, she deserves a man in full. You deserve someone much better than me ... "

Tony took his car came home, took a shower, put a simple outfit. When pulled out his phone to talk to Gibbs the doorbell rang ...

"Who will be at this hour? "

Tony opened the door, he was surprised who it was. He started:

\- Zoe what ...

\- What was Tony ?! Three days you do not answer my calls, calls or give any sign of life! Gibbs called me today and asked me if I knew something about you it was weird ... What's going on with you Anthony Dinozzo Junior ?!

\- Zoe, we need to talk ...

-I'm Listening ...

Tony took a breath and went straight to the point:

\- Zoe - he looked deep into her eyes - Unfortunately we need to finish.


	2. Little Girl- 2

\- B-break? W-why? Did I do something?

\- Not Zoe, you did nothing. The problem is me. Look, I really like you, so I want your good. I'm not ready to get laid now. I had trouble with love. Because like you, I want you to have a good man who can give you everything you need, it's all for you. I'm not that man.

\- You ... - She paused but continued - You once told me about a girl who left you ... Vo-Do you still think about her? The deal is she?

Tony sighed

\- Yes, I still think about her, but ...

-So If she left you, she does not want you anymore! I want to Tony, I love you! I can wait ...

-NO! Not Zoe ... I like you, I tried to fall in love, but I can not. Find someone who deserves you Zoe.

Okay, so that's it. I better go. - She came out quickly and slammed the door.

"Ok" - Tony thought "It was faster than I thought"

Tony was not even hungry, did not come from under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

"- Mamyyy

Tony heard cries of a child looking for his mother, did not seem desperate, but wanted to find it soon.

I wonder where the mother is? And where these cries come from?

Tony suddenly found himself in a beautiful garden, seats to your left, and a little far right some children's toys. Israel obviously, had a banner a little on.

It should be a park - thought

Tony walked a bit until you see a little girl a little on. She was well clight, had expressive green eyes, strong features and delicate at the same time, her hair was curly and dark brown with a natural light blond. She was beautiful

"There must be one year, so young ..."

She glanced at him and smiled, a voice echoed the child's name, Tony not heard right, just knew that was her name. The girl turned and ran to his mother's arms. Thin, tied messy hair. Tony was about seeing who it was.

"Let's turn a little" - thought "That, look at..."

Tony woke up sweaty and trembling all over.

"Who were they? "

Tony was very confused. He got out of bed, took a shower. It was in the cafe which was lucky side of his apartment. He took his breakfast and decided to stay at home alone even have a clue what to do.

He opened his laptop to view the emails. There was a new from Zoe

"Here we go"

I was all that talk of "still love you, still want you. I can give you everything I can wait for you. "Along with some name calling for Ziva. Tony wanted to meet a beautiful, clear "NO, FORGET ME". But we had some awareness to simply ignore.

It was for a conversational application, the one who talked to Ziva before disappearing ...

Flashback on

"[Ziva:] On the bus to Tel Aviv

[Tony:] Tel Aviv? Exploring your roots?

[Ziva:] Something like that

Reconnecting, thinking

[Tony:] Thinking about what?

[Ziva:] At the moment, you. "

Flashback off

Tony woke from his thoughts. Ziva went to the bar to talk, he considered the idea to write something, but gave up because she knew that she wanted distance. The corner of the screen began to glow, was an email from Vance director for all Gibbs agents. It read:

"Attention staff, we are in a small threat, we need all the agents in each friend base. We need an agent in:

Brasilia, Brazil

Moscow, Russia

Wellington, New Zeland

Tel Aviv, Israel

Tony did´t had to think, knew where he was going. He knew Gibbs wouldn´t like the idea, but decided to follow his heart. And answer thee-mail.

He goes to Israel, he will find the girl and him love, Ziva David


	3. The Park

\- You sure about that Dinozzo? - Gibbs asked

\- Yes Boss - Tony answered

Was the whole team gathered in the meeting room, were waiting for the director to get Vance to give the case information, travel and the like.

\- I thought Tony going to Brazil, with good food, beautiful women ... - Bishop commented

\- Especially the part of an beautiful women ... - Mcgee grumbled.

\- I'm not in that vibe McTrip, I have some contacts there ...

\- And there's unfinished business there Dinozzo? - Gibbs said - Last time you went to Israel to stay three months.

\- I'm sure of what want I boss. - Tony continues - I need to resolve a few things there, personal matter.

Gibbs was about to answer when the director Vance arrived, everyone sat down and he began:

\- Our country is being threatened, kidnapped Navy secretary, we locate it in Moscow, so Gibbs will be going there. We have a base with high power electronics, computers and the like in New Zealand, McGee goes there. In Brazil we have informants and agents "invisible" and trust that can help us, you go there Bishop. Dinozzo, you want to go to Israel, I agreed because I know that got a lot of contacts in the last time you went there with friends and with the former agent Ziva David. You will be in the Mossad, they are supporting us with men and weapons.

\- Men and guns? We no longer have enough in the United States? - Gibbs asked.

\- The president does not want to worry people, moreover, would leave the happiest kidnappers for letting our country with fear. - Vance responded and continues - Now it's 2 pm, Gibbs, your flight leaves at 3pm, you get there 6am. Bishop, you come out here 7pm, there comes 10am, Mcgee, your flight lasts 1 day and 7 hours, you go out at midnight to get there at 7am in two days. Dinozzo, you go out 4pm, arriving there at 8am. Get ready, you will have the day off to prepare. Good luck, we see the MTAC.

Everyone left and went to their homes. Tony put on his clothes, toiletries ... The traditional. The more your laptop and some maps. Sent message to your contacts that go there, did not say why. When he saw it was nearly 3:30, he ran to the car and drove quickly to the airport.

"Lately I've run enough ..." - thought - "But it is worth, is over a year since I saw Ziva, I'll find it, how is she?

Tony arrived at the airport, did check in, the fourth was already on the plane waiting to take off. Before that, he sent a message to Bishop who was finishing pack up and McGee who was desperate for the long flight. Tony was lost in thought ...

Flashback on

 _"We had enought" Togheter ", we shere the flight and the hotel room - Ziva sad_

 _\- It was the only one available - Tony justified "_

Flashback off

So Tony fell asleep. When he awoke it was nearly 8am and the plane would land already. Soon the plane was already on the ground and Tony was leaving with his luggage. I had a great man waiting for him. It did not seem very friendly and apparently, didn't speak English.

Tony arrived at the base of the Mossad. He went to an office, and soon the director of Mossad arrived and began:

\- Hello Anthony, good to see you, but too bad it is in these circumstances. You will have a room which can communicate with your colleagues and do everything you need and the Vance director. Just be sure to keep me updated.

\- Thank you.

"A room just for me? I do not have it or the NCIS, the business must be really serious. "

The Vance director sent a message that only when all agents were well allocated, would make a television meeting. What would be only in the evening of the next day thanks to McGee. Tony was exploring the seal of the Mossad and around all day. Night was for u hotel considered "safer". Laid in bed and fell asleep, thinking of nothing.

He woke up the next day early. Tony decided to take a walk in the attractions in one of his maps.

He glanced at the museum, past the harbor ... So that was a bit far from downtown. Had beautiful homes there, decided to stop in a park to walk a little and maybe eat something.

"What a beautiful park ... but he looks familiar ..."

Tony suddenly realized, saw the banner on the children's toys. Saw the girl, out of the park with a man who seemed to want to leave quickly, the structure of it seemed familiar to Tony, they got into the car and quickly left. Tony tried to run, but could not reach them.

"Holy shit" - Tony thought - "Almost got it, this time it was real, I could ..."

Before concluding thought received a call that would have to return the Mossad for the meeting, Tony quickly got there, but was frightened by those who saw.

It was him, the man of the park, back on the boardroom Mossad.


	4. Clarifications - 4

Tony froze, didn't know what to do. Just stepped into the room. The man turned, grinned and said:

Hey Tony! How good to see you my friend

Tony was amazed to see who it was ...

Flashback on

 _"Adam Eshel. I want to meet the Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. - Ziva sad._

 _\- So nice to finally meet you, Tony. - Adam sad - Ziva Told me many good things._

 _\- Same here - Tony sad and both Smiled "._

Flashback off

\- Adam. - Tony started suspiciously - It is also good to see you, meet interesting here.

\- Actually Tony, I am one of the most trusted contacts of Mossad. I don't work for them, but got confidence thanks to Ziva.

\- Adam, speaking of Ziva, you have talked to her? - Tony spoke to disguise.

\- I talk to her sometimes, okay. - Adam spoke and looked curious - Tony, you're weird, it's okay?

Tony was about to answer when the voice Gibbs echoed the big screen in the back.

\- Hello Dinozzo.

\- Hey boss! How is Russia? There has nice guys? I saw that TV series of Agent Carter, former Captain America almost-girlfriend and mother of Tony Stark from Avengers. Wow, gave a different view of totalemte Russians. Instead of boring and evil was cool and ...

\- He Dinozzo. Here it is cold, if you want to know.

\- Whoa, compared here in Brasilia is very hot and dry. Wow, this air ...

\- Let's stop talking about climate? We have more important matters ... - Gibbs said

\- That, let's begin. - Director Vance began - the SECNAV Sarah Porter is still kidnapped. Gibbs, how are you there?

\- Well, - Gibbs began - Agents have placed cameras and eavesdropping by, we look agents 24 hours, it is still good, we are expecting a good time for the rescue. The guys just talk the goal, or if they try to hurt I'll be the first one there to give a tip foot in the ass.

Great - Vance - Bishop

\- I have spoken with the agents here, some are going to Russia to help Gibbs. We have two infiltrated with the scavengers who would tomorrow for a bulletproof test in southern Chile but will bring forth the information. Type things that are not safe to talk without being personally ...

\- Mcgee - Vance barked.

\- Hi. - Mcgee started - I'm freaking out with technology that place, but that's beside the point. We provide the cameras and microphones invisible to Gibbs. Are already doing DNA testing and identification of the kidnappers sent some things to Abby too.

\- And you Dinozzo?

\- As you can see, we have plenty of supporting information. You have guys here who are prepared to get a complete dossier of the hijackers when McGee who send. They can identify where they came from, such as weapons and even the brand of shoe they wear.

\- Good work, I suppose that tomorrow it will be all ready to go into action. Bye. - Vance finished. Connections were switched off

\- Wow, your director is even stressed! - Adam commented

\- Yeah ... - Tony agreed.

They went out and worked a little. Late at night, just everything you could do ,now there was only the information of Tim and Ellie. Adam started:

\- Look Tony, I know you much, but enough to see that something wrong. And it's me, want me to talk?

Tony doesn't hold and said:

\- What were you doing in the morning park and who is that little girl?

\- W-What did? - Adam stammered

\- Do you understand me Adam.

\- You were there ?!

\- Yes, now do not change the subject. Answer me! What were you doing in the morning park and who is that little girl ?!

\- She is the daughter of a friend of mine, her name is Mia Esther. Her mother was solving some things in the bank and asked me to stay with her. I decided to walk with her, Mia loves that park. I know, because I am like a father to her.

\- Hum ... - Tony thought for a moment, Adam seemed to be sincere. - She has no father?

\- No ... - said Adam sadly - But why the interest? And why did not you ask me before?

\- I do not know, I'm sorry.

They hugged and said goodbye. Tony to his hotel room. Eat something in the cafeteria next door. He returned to the hotel, took a shower and slept.

Tony woke up early the next day and thought:

"Why not go that park see Mia, is not a coincidence dream about it. The most that can happen is to meet with Adam, there just would talk amicably with him. Nothing much will happen "

As Tony was wrong ...

Tony arrived at the park. Hopefully, Mia was there. He went to her, smiled and said:

\- Shalom Mia.

She looked curiously at him, ran and shouted for his mother.

-Ima!

The mother soon appeared, she held thw girl and looked at him stunned:

-Tony ?!

-... Ziva ?!


	5. Honest -5

Tony, again didn't know what to do what to think. For a minute, he forgot to breathe.

-Tony ... - Ziva started - What are you doing here?

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and replied bitterly:

\- Confidential subject. I can't talk. She's your daughter?

Ziva nodded.

Right ... - He said - Who is the father?

\- You'll know soon - she replied mysteriously.

He was about to ask why when he received an urgent call from the Mossad. He would have to go running there because McGee information arrived and the Bishop of transmission with his informant would now begin. Tony was about to turn to bid farewell to Ziva, but when he turned, she and Mia were gone. He glanced around the place, no Ziva, no Mia. He just took the car and went to the Mossad.

"Strange ... First she shows up with a daughter, and now disappears! "

He arrived there, put the agents to deem the dossier at the time of Bishop conversation informants refused to speak, then, the next day they arrive in Israel. The SECNAV was rescued by Gibbs soon after they started hurting her for information about your country. McGee sadly ended his work in New Zealand, everyone would be finishing their work and going to Tel Aviv the next day. Tony worked a bit, could not concentrate when finished. Went to the hotel and tried to rest, he could not fall asleep. Hours later, he sleep ...

He woke up with a big headache the next day.

Tony was in a hallway when he saw Adam back to front, Tony marched up to him, pushed him into a corner and said,

\- WHEN YOU WOULD TELL ME THAT THE GIRL IS THE DAUGHTER OF ZIVA ?!

\- Tony I ...

\- No excuses Adam! You know very well the relationship I had with Ziva and you could have told me. We meet today, and it was not exactly pleasant to get there without being prepared for the truth. Daughter of a friend? How I not imagined before ...

\- Calm Dinozzo! I could not tell you! And you should not have discovered it before ...

\- BEFORE THAT ADAM ESHEL? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME ?!

This time armed guards marched in the building, everyone stopped to see, were accompanying two men seemed to be important ... a Tony knew more did not remember who it was, the other was none other than his director Leon Vance.

Tony ran into the conference room where the director of Mossad was already there, soon after Leon and the other guy. They were all silent until Gibbs, Timothy, Ellie, Sarah Porter and Adam came in and sat down.

They started watching the recordings of the hijackers in Russia, after McGee presented who the kidnappers and where they saw weapons and bla bla bla nerd. Bishop gave information about their plans and then Tony made a brief dossier on each of them. Thereafter, Vance finally opened up:

\- Okay, great work team. - He sighed and continued - I have to be honest with you ... These terrorists have acted to 2 years.

\- Two years? - Gibbs asked curiously - How did we not know about it now? What has happened exactly.

\- Well, these terrorists. - Vance talks. - Are distant buddies Saleen, even less friendly.

\- Oh my God. - Tony speaks - Saleen ... Ziva is involved with that?

Yes, a lot. Soon after, I think three days of his return Dinozzo ... - The director of the Mossad, Orli Elbaz sighs - Terrorists invaded Ziva house, and hurt ... The same thing happened in Somalia, only they do not They wanted slaughterhouse there.

Adam continued:

\- I even took care of her, she's tough, you know. A while later was home to ... - pitch paused and took a deep breath. - Until we find out that she was pregnant.

\- Pregnant ?! - Gibbs and McGee cried together.

\- Yes - Adam continued - The problem that we realized that the child was the "accident" that the terrorists did to Ziva.


	6. Tells a history for me? -6

\- Holy shit - Tony muttered, stood up and paced from one side to the other across the room. He took a piece of paper and a pen at the bottom of his pocket and gave it to Adam and said:

\- Write

\- What? - Adam asked

\- Ziva's address . - Tony responded furiously

Adam wrote silently.

\- Tony, careful not to take hasty actions ... - Gibbs advised.

Tony just took one last look at everyone in the room and left. He got into the car, puts the address into the GPS and it was.

Arriving on the street, soon spotted the house. It was big and beautiful.

"The legacy of Mr. Eli David must´t been small ..." - thought.

Went to the door, she took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door just opened and Ziva appeared there. It was different, had failed to pay much attention last time. She was thinner, with its short and straight hair with a curl at the ends. But still beautiful. He started:

\- Ziva me, I would like to apologize for being cold with you this morning. I found you through a lot again and I wouldn't want to be in your skin. Know that even after all this time I still lov ...

Tony could not finish, Ziva pulled him into the house, closed the door and they kissed.

\- I felt your lack - she said

\- I also ... You have no idea how much.

She led him into the room and they started talking. Tony talked about Zoe, she got a little jealous at first but then relaxed, especially on the when they break-up. He wouldn't ask about what happened to her, it would be very painful ...

\- Why Mia Esther? - He asked

\- Mia Esther is in Hebrew. Mia means "Who is like God" and Esther means star.

\- Interesting ...

At that moment Mia ran into the room. Dolls holding hands. Were Frozen, Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff. She looked deep into Tony's eyes, made a very cute guy with his bright eyes and said:

\- Play with me?

\- How could I say no to a little princess so lovely?

And he began to play, Ziva was Anna, Tony was Kristoff and Mia was Elsa and Olaf. They were playing hours, doll and stuff. When seen, it was late at night.

\- Mia, it's time to sleep. - Ziva said.

\- Noooo! - Mia complained. - I want to plaaaay

After much insistence, Mia surrendered. She put her pajamas and went to bed.

\- I want a story! - Mia asked

\- It's late Mia ... - Ziva answered

\- Tonyyyyy, tells a story for me? Please! - And once again he used the irresistible technique of bright eyes. Tony's been through so many ... How couldn't resist the girl?

\- Of course. - He gave up and sat down next to Mia in the bed - Once upon a time, a lovely princess named Mia. - With that Mia laughed with Ziva who was sitting on the other side. - She had a lot of beautiful dresses. She had a pink dress, a red dress, a blue dress, a green dress, a purple dress, the orange dress ... A lot of dresses. So each dress, had a secret power, the pink dress, with pink sparkles, Could make her fly. The blue dress, if some sparkles all of it, Could make her tiny. And green dress, with green sparkles, Could make her sleep.

Tony looked at Mia, and she was sleeping like an angel.

\- I swore you'd tell a story of action - Ziva confedsou - I would kill you. She loves action, would leave more agitated she still ...

\- I do not know who she pulled ... I took this story of that film. The Game Plan, is about ...

Tony did not continue, he recalled that the film was a girl teaching her father how to be a father.

"Mia is not the father who deserves ... Better not say anything"

Tony did not continue, he changed the subject, talked about the beautiful home of Ziva, until the bell rang. Ziva was there answer, was Adam, he saw Tony and said,

\- Tony, I'm glad you're here. I just talked to the directors. Let's go back urgently to Washington. And Ziva, you and Mia come along with us.


	7. The Princess Diaries -7

WHAT ?! NO! FORGET IT! - Ziva exclaimed

\- Ziva, we have to do this safety issue. - Adam answered - Look, today some agents arrested the kidnappers of SECNAV I told you, they confessed that they have many others wanting to "finish the job". This includes you, me all NCIS agents with any type of connection.

-Adam, I am here since September 2013, tomorrow is already the 1st of June 2015! I'm ONE YEAR and 279 days well established here. I can not just leave, leave everything and go back to America, I can´t! I WILL NOT DO THAT!

At that moment Mia appeared on the edge of the stairs, holding a giant stuffed Olaf and said:

\- Mom, why are you crying so much?- She ran toward them, Tony grabbed her and was holding her in his arms warmly

\- Ziva, you'll have to do it, for your sake and the Mia. - Adam warned and left without waiting for answers. - We leave in an hour.

\- One hour? I will not be able to put everything in an hour! - Ziva exclaimed

\- Ziva, I will send a message to adam grab my bag at the hotel and go now. - Tony spoke - If tidy while me and mia do her suitcase.

\- Seriously Tony? - Ziva asked - Thank you.

Tony winked Ziva, took Mia, put it on his shoulders and said:

\- Let's Princess Mia, we have to pack because we travel!

\- Yeeeah- Mia exclaimed happily - Where are we going? Let's spend my birthday there? It would be nice soooo!

\- We will go to Washington in the United States of America! Let us know my house! And when is your birthday Princess Mia?

\- On June 19th! I wanted a party Frozen ... but here in Israel has no party decoration and I have many friends my age, like a year...

\- One year? - Tony asked as he pulled her suitcase on top of the closet. - You only have one year? You look older Princess Mia. You're very smart ... really is the daughter of your mother...

\- So they say ... She said

They made their case, it was very small since she never traveled. Put their favorite toys (which was a war since she wanted to take all) and some clothes, as were packing things got talking about movies ...

When Ziva entered the room they were still arguing about movies

\- Tony! Frozen is a classic! How can you disagree! Have you seen the film best representing the love between the family? - Mia exclaimed

\- Princess Mia! It has millions of movies you will have to do with me. We even start with one that I think was ugly especially for you. It's called The Princess Diaries. It's about a girl named Mia - Mia and Ziva laughed together again - What lives with his mother, his father had died, they live in a very cool house, until one day, the paternal grandmother appears and tells her that she is a princess and is heir to the throne of Genovia. It's pretty cool, you have to watch with me.

\- Okay sir specialist cinema, now lets go. - Ziva spoke.

They grabbed their things and went with the rental car from Dinozzo. Arriving at the private airport, they met Adam, Gibbs, McGee and Bishop (Vance, SECNAV and others had already gone). Gibbs and Mcgee given a tight hug as Ziva, and Bishop gave a handshake and a smile.

\- Then you must be the famous Mia - Gibbs said looking at the small

\- Yes! And you must be the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs! - She said smiling - And you Timothy McGee, and you ... I do not know - spoke looking at Bishop.

\- My name is Ellie Bishop, nice to meet you Mia. - Ellie answered

\- Your mother told you enough about us apparently ... - McGee said.

\- She could have spoken more ... - Mia replied sadly.

Ziva was about to justify when Adam called and all went to the private plane of the Navy.

\- This is sooo cool! - Mia said.

\- I feel she will get along with Abby - McGee said

\- Yeah, I feel the same thing- said Ziva.

Everyone sat in their seats, ate something and soon fell asleep.

When they got there, it was almost 11 am. Would all go to their homes.

\- Where we stay? - Ziva asked Mia still asleep in his arms.

\- I'll be in the house of an old friend, it's not a very good area, so do not think insurance Mia stay there - Adam replied - So I and Vance director deduce that you'd better stay and Mia in a house near the Gibbs, living along with Tony.


	8. Frozen -8

\- With Tony? - Ziva asked

\- With Me? - Tony asked along

\- With Tony ! - Mia exclaimed happily

\- Look, it's the house next to Gibbs, just do not let the girls WITH Gibbs that because we hold it very dangerous ... Not to mention his penchant for "leave the door open" - Adam justified

\- Tony, Tony, Tony. Can I have a roon of Frooooozen?

\- But of course! - Tony said.

They went to the house the next day would mobile shopping and such. They went there and saw how the house was amazing. 4 suites with closets, laundry room, playroom, games room, large kitchen, dining room, large living room, office, garage, TV room (Tony was completely amazed with this), tree house (Mia made a scandal, in a good way, of course) and library (very happy Ziva).

Only two of the rooms had beds, both double, then Tony was in one and Ziva and Mia in another. They asked pizza (first time I ate a Mia, she was completely in love), bathed and were watching a movie in the TV room. The winning film was Frozen, with support from Mia and her giant stuffed Olaf that according to her Falla by 5. And away they went, Mia watched without even blinking when blinked, fell asleep deeply. The adults watched to the end. When Tony just took Mia to Ziva bed and they were talking.

\- She is lovely - Tony confessed

\- I know, it's really amazing - Ziva answered

\- I wanted to be known before ...

\- But I couldn´t Tony

\- Why not? Same cost, have called me, they will need to give details, just the basics, I would support you!

\- Tony I was scared! I did not know what to do, my alternative was Adam, was the closest person to me at the time! He spoke everything to Orli that ended up supporting me. I did not have courage to one day be saying goodbye and then asking you for help!

\- For God's sake Ziva! You not only abandoned me, you hid me a daughter! You had a daughter and did not tell me NOTHING. I could have supported you, I could have done anything but have let you down.

\- Look, I know Tony - Ziva spoke and gave a tired look to it - I'm sleepy, I sleep, see you tomorrow Tony.

She went upstairs and went to bed, Tony sighed

"It will take back to the way things were. If we can go back ..."

Tony rose, went to his room and slept. He woke in the night with a scream, looked child.

"My God, Mia"

He ran down the stairs and found Ziva in desperate living room almost crying

\- Tony

\- Ziva, what happened?

-They, They took Mia.


	9. Truth -9

\- What? How ?!

\- They made colorful shadows on the tree house, Mia saw from her window, and wanted to check what it was, so ... - Ziva or continued, mumbled something, probably a dirty word in Hebrew and buried his head in his hands. Tony went to her, and held her as she cried. Called Gibbs told what happened and half an hour later he had various agents around the house. Tony and Ziva questioning each other for clues. Gibbs went to Ziva, who had just been interrogated, and held her for a long time, hence the three went to NCIS.

Once there, Ziva was greeted by a large, tight hug Abby

\- Ziva, I'm sorry - Abby said - We will find it, I promise you

\- I know - Ziva spoke - I felt your lack Abby

\- I even more Ziva.

They worked hard behind suspects, tips anything that could help them find Mia, Ziva was all the time talking with Abby.

\- OH MY GOD I thought SOMETHING - Abby exclaimed

\- Speak Abby - Ziva and Gibbs sad(who had just entered the laboratory spoke together)

\- I found a location in a warehouse abandoned a few kilometers from here! Gibbs took the address and went with Dinozzo and McGee Bishop.

Once there, entered the warehouse, a door out of closed funds, they ran. But not enough, they failed to achieve them.

Agents minutes were there. Again looking for any evidence of where they were. The best thing we found was a map of department stores abandoned by Washington, which would be covered cameras and undercover agents would always close to each one.

The team returned to the NCIS, Ziva was on one side to the other in the squad room.

\- Anything? - Ziva asked hopefully

\- Sorry Ziver, not arrived on time, they fled. I saw Mia with them, she seemed fine. – Gibbs sad

Ziva came striding toward the street, Tony followed

\- Ziva wait!

\- Wait for what Tony? - Ziva asked - Look, I can not think of anything but to find my daughter. I am very worried, I just want her with me.

\- I'm doing EVERYTHING to it Ziva!

\- Should do more!

\- I can not do anything else! Ask for help to the director, your friends Mossad, I DO NOT KNOW!

\- It's not the same thing

\- What is the difference? - Tony asked already annoyed - What I have special Ziva ?!

You are her father!


	10. READ IT- ANSWERS

**Hi guys. I have seen that many have enjoyed the story. When love has reviews of opinions, criticism and praise, please send.**

 **They talked some things I'd like to exclarecer here:**

 **1- For I do not take much to write each chapter, I would like to, but I have to study and get something nicer, I was thinking of organizing some days to post. As Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and / or Sunday. What do you think?**

 **2- In chapter 6, Tony, Ziva and Mia play doll. Personganes of Frozen. Who watched the movie, you know that Anna (Ziva) and Kristoff (Tony) had a romance. It was not by accident, always try to do everything for a reason. Even hrarios Washington of flights ... (Moscow, Brasilia, Tel Aviv and Wellington) were correct with the actual schedule.**

 **3- As item 2. They talked (more than one person) that Mia would not speak so well, she will STILL make a year. Yes, I know, and I apologize sincerely for that. I wrote the chapter 6 and AFTER I checked the date, Ziva left the NCIS in September 2013, it was pregnant at that epoch, the baby (Mia) was born in June 2014. Mia will do a year this month, I wanted her had 4 actually, but dates do not match ... How is a fanFICTION, please ignore. And a thousand excuses about it.**

 **Kisses, Z.**


	11. My Dear -10

Everything seemed to freeze, Tony's brain turned gelatin, he swore he would faint.

\- W-What do you mean?

\- Tony, Adam did not speak the truth. I was not pregnant any undercover terrorist. Yes, we had one that came out behind me, but I never brought you out of my head. I could not ...

\- Mia's my daughter?

\- Yes Tony.

Scenes passed in seconds in his head. His dream, the girl had her eyes, her skin tone, hair form of Ziva but with wicks blondes it. "Frozen is a classic." A phrase that a Dinozzo say, but love movies and books like it as Ziva. It is quite cheerful as he, smart as Ziva ...

"As I did not realize this before? "- Tony wondered

At that moment Tony Gibbs received a message that Abby found where Mia was at the exact moment. Ziva looked at him, that was looking sadly. He turned and left.

\- Tony, where are you going? - Ziva asked

He gave a quick turn and said - I'm going to save my daughter - and left.

He ran to the car, and Gibbs and a larger team, surrounded the warehouse and entered.

\- NCIS, freeze - Gibbs said

The three guys stopped and pointed their guns. Among them was a small Mia. A guy grabbed her and pointed a small gun to his head, in a way that all but she could see. He was aware not to traumatize her

\- Unhook it - Tony screamed

\- What do you want with her? - Gibbs asked

\- Revenge of the David family. Our cousin died on a mission, then another cousin Ilan Bodnar. Revenge.

\- There is no revenge to a girl of 9 months, Leib. Let her go.

\- No -. He motioned to another. Which launched a bullet Bishop who was stopped by a bulletproof vest and answered by Gibbs and McGee. The guy died, and the other holding Mia ran to his friend. Before she could escape, Leib took it and Gibbs managed to hit a bullet at the foot of Leib, but he kept holding her.

\- Drop it - Tony said angrily as he walked up to them, and turned put to Mia, pointing a gun at Leib.

\- You were angry agent Dinozzo? Why? It's just a little girl any.

\- Ah if not - Tony spoke -I'll or say one last time, loose my daughter!

Leib's eyes widened and was turning his arm to hurt Tony, but received a strong kick in Tony's face for long enough to do so faint. He took Mia, and held her tight.

\- Tonyy - Mia grumbled - You really are my Abba?

\- Yes dear - he said - Ima is concerned, go home, take a shower and sleep.

\- Fine - Mia said - But first, you promised me a quarter of Frozen.

Tony smiled


	12. Shopping -11

Minutes later arrived at the NCIS, Ziva walked back and forth in the squad roon, heard the elevator DING and Mia jumped Tony's lap and ran to hug Ziva.

\- Ima! - Mia said - I felt your lack

\- I also my dear - Ziva answered

\- Mother! You promised me a room froozen! Come on!

Tony looked at Ziva with a curious look, she winked at him and nodded:

\- Of course, my princess.

And there they went to the mall. First stop, clothes, Ziva and Mia had left the majority in Israel. Tony helped opining, the girls bought some jeans, leggings, blouses, dresses, skirts ... After decoration, the three bought mobile home, Mia marveled at a Frozen demonstration room. They bought crib, Frozen bed linen, wardrobe, curtains that mimicked the falling snow, ice blue and white paint for the walls, and wall stickers with drawings of Olaf, snow and phrases like "Let It Go" or "Do you want to build a snowman? ". Tony and Ziva bought simplest things, white paints and nude tones, large beds, dressers, nightstands, end tables simple, but all beautiful. After toys, Mia came out happy with their stuffed animals, dolls and things for the house of the tree.

Arrived and packed everything, Gibbs helped assembling things, Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky painting and Ziva and Ellie arranging things. In three hours everything was ready. They asked for pizza and all dined, laughed and told stories in peace and happiness. They watched a few movies, and gradually, everyone was going.

\- Today was a good day. You know, those guys who took me were strange, seemed not cool, but they were kind to me ... Tony, you were in front of me, I could not see you giving a super cong.-fu blow to the face, he deserved, were shaking my head ... It was his hand ... Right? - Mia said

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, was the weapon, so that Mia did not notice.

\- Of course dear ... - Ziva answered

Mia was going to answer, but made a strange face and threw up.

\- Mia, what is it? - Tony asked worriedly

\- To sick ... - she said - It must have been that strange juice that the guys gave me ...

Tony and Ziva exchanged a worried look, Ziva grabbed her and Tony drove the car to Inova Children's Hospital. By then she was already half purple, swollen, and increasingly nauseated.

Doctors examined her and took her to surgery.

\- Why were not we do tests before Tony? - Ziva mumbled crying in Tony's arms.

\- Calm Ziva - Tony soothed - She'll be fine ...

Half an hour later the doctor arrived

\- Mia Esther David Family

\- Here - Tony and Ziva spoke in unison.

\- I'm sorry to tell you, but your daughter was poisoned.


	13. Pancakes -12

\- My God over this? - Tony muttered scratching his head.

\- But how is she? - Ziva asked.

\- That's the good part, we remove any and all body Poison trace of her, in half an hour she will be discharged, are only 30 minutes of observation.

\- We can see it? - Tony and Ziva asked in unison

The doctor laughed with the agreement of the two and nodded

\- Sure, but she remained with the environment stomach wrapped in those first 15 minutes.

They nodded and rushed to the girl's room, the door heard the screams.

\- I WANT MY PARENTS! - It was Mia. The two entered

\- We are here dear - Ziva spoke

Mia embraced them as hard as she could, filled them with kisses. Minutes later they were back at home, Mia was sleeping with Ziva today. Ziva was on hand, Mia in the middle, and Tony sat on the other side of the bed reading a story for girls.

\- And they lived happily ever, goodnight Princess Mia.

\- Stay here Tonyyy - Mia asked.

Tony hesitated, but then lay on her side. Mia turned and gave a kiss on Ziva

\- I love you Ima.

\- I also dear - Ziva responded almost asleep.

Mia turned and did the same with Tony

\- Good night Tony.

\- Goodnight Mia

And they slept.

Ziva opened her eyes, turned and saw the clock 10 in the morning, returned to the original position and waited to see Tony and Mia asleep. They were not there.

"Strange ..." - thought.

She went downstairs and looked in the kitchen.

\- Chef Mia - Tony spoke - A fruit bowl, the melted chocolate and whipped cream is already on the table?

\- Yes chef Tony! - Mia answered lively - The pancakes are ready?

\- Of course! Just missing ...

\- Nothing - Ziva spoke into the kitchen

\- Mammyy - Mia exclaimed jumping in the lap of Ziva

\- I see you are up a very delicious thing. - Spoke Ziva

\- Always - Tony answered with a wink. - Now with chef-Princess Mia license, I'll kiss your mother.

Mia closed her eyes and capped with her little hands, Tony grabbed Ziva's chin and kissed her.

\- Good morning SweetCheeks

\- Good morning mon petit pois.

\- That's disgusting - Mia complained

Tony and Ziva laughed. They sat at the table, and had breakfast. When they finished, Mia said:

\- I want EVERYONE in 30 minutes in the tree house! - And out of the kitchen

\- What is it? - Tony asked

\- Last time she called a meeting ended with me and Adam doing shadow theater in a hut in her room.

\- Should we worry?

\- Not Tony, it only has a year ... - They put their watches to referee 30 minutes later and exchanged clothes. To give time were talking.

\- Look Ziva, I think we have to talk ... About Us.

\- Of course. Today we leave with Mia Gibbs and talked okay?

\- Of course.

Missing five minutes the Ziva watch beeped.

\- There was no shortage 5min? - Tony asked

\- Yes, but she would be angry if we get late.

\- As the mother ...

\- And then give a speech, which makes you want to laugh, but she can not not fight. That's your thing.

When they got there, they find the house of flies filled with toys, sitting on cushions as if they were listening to a lecture in front, two large pillows. And standing on the other side, Mia.

\- Sit down. - Mia ordered

The two sat on cushions and listened attentively.

\- Today is July 5, 2015. - Began Mia - In a 13 days is 19th, that if you do not know, it's my 1th birthday. I would like, from a party of Frozen! Clothing Elsa, ice decoration, you have to be there Grandpa Bibbs, Uncle Tim, Jimmy, Leon, Aunt Abby, Ellie, Ducky ... Everyone! It will be very cool! Can we have pizza ?! I mean, this party can happen? - Mia asked her bright eyes.

Tony took it and twirled the place.

\- Of course, my princess.

\- We will see Frozen! A lot of buttered popcorn!

\- Really a Dinozzo ... - Ziva murmured.

Then the three took a group hug.

\- But daughter, we can give you a partty. - Ziva said - But what you want for your birthday?

\- Uuummm ... - Mia began – Can I think?

\- Of course - Ziva replied.

They strolled in the park, had lunch, went to the zoo. They returned home at night. Ziva made dinner, and went to sleep, the three together, like last night.

Mia kissed Ziva and said:

\- Good night Mom, I love you.

He did the same with Tony. But before you fall asleep, Mia confessed.

\- If I could pick anyone to be my father, would you Tony. - He paused, yawned and went - I love you daddy.

Tony slept with a big smile that night.


	14. Finally -13

Tony woke at 9:00. I was feeling strange.

"What is it? I feel very happy, my daughter called me daddy and even said he loved me ... What ... Damn! "

Tony remembered. Mia was still sleeping on his side, but Ziva was gone. Tony left the room being careful not to wake Mia, even more than might have a little "ninja factor" of Ziva. He ran down the stairs and ran into Ziva making coffee in the kitchen. She saw him and said,

\- We forgot.

\- I know ... We can talk today.

\- Of course. - He replied.

They were making eggs and bacon until Mia woke up, they had breakfast. They spent the morning at the supermarket and shops buying what was missing. They had lunch, spent the afternoon making a film session.

\- Now let's see Big Hero 6! - Mia talked lively

\- Sure sweetie - Tony replied - I'll just get more popcorn

Tony was the kitchen, waiting popcorn in the microwave called Gibbs

\- Hey, Dinozzo

\- Gibbs, can you do me a favor?

\- It depends. What is it?

\- I wanted to talk to Ziva. You know, about us, what it will do and stuff ... It would not be very good to be here Mia

\- You want me to stay with her?

\- Yes

\- Sure no problem. Then later I'll talk to Ziva if she returns to the team.

\- Yeah, thanks Gibbs

\- You're welcome, Tony.

They hung up, Tony grabbed the popcorn and continued the session until you reach 6 pm, Gibbs took Mia and Tony and Ziva asked Thai food and ate as they talked

\- Look Ziva ... What do we do? We live together with a daughter who loves us and know she will not want to see us apart ... We have a beautiful home, good location, space and has everything we need. And the main. The 10 years I love you, and do not want to do anything but live, love you until I die.

\- Tony. When I came here, I had in my head that the goal was, fix everything and return to Israel. But now, I'm with you all, Mia never been happier and I ... I feel every day that I love more ... I can not leave you. Here is my home, my place. It's hard to give up everything again and again. But, I feel that now will be different. They will not have ado we enter. I'm to stay in Washington, the NCIS ... I'll be forever with you Tony, I love you.

Tony gave the biggest smile he could and kissed her, kissed as if the world was ending and nothing else mattered. Why, then, it did not really matter.

Tony stopped kissing Ziva and said:

\- Ziva, we are in love. Nothing can stop us from being together, by the way, just have things in favor.

He took her hands and pulled out a pocket box

\- Ziva David - typical dramatic pause a Dinozzo - Will you marry me?


	15. The answer -14

\- Tony ... - Ziva started

"Crap! "- Tony thought

\- Of course ... - Ziva spoke - That I accept.

Tony let out the breath he was holding so far, put the ring on Ziva finger and kissed her.

\- I thought you'd say no. You said Tony in a way ...

\- Of course not Tony! Never doubt that I love you.

\- Okay.

They talked some more and went to sleep. A few days later ...

6/9

\- Yeeesssss! - Mia exclaimed! - I am sooo happy!

\- We also sweetie, but not tell anyone yet - Tony answered

\- My friend is in the nursery is from Brazil and she said the 12th, Friday, is Valentine's Day ... We could talk Friday!

\- Good idea! - Tony and Ziva spoke in unison

The three smiled.

Guys, continued comes at night. Please comment and I'm sorry for having gone. Thanks for reading!


	16. Extra II

**Guys, i'm so so so sorry for not posting anything from a long time. I am so much sick and busy that I can't post. I´m sorry. I hope that I will can post until next week.I´m sorry ( again).**


	17. It's a good life

12 of june

Everyone was sitting around the table, Gibbs, Tim, Ellie and her husband, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Ziva, Mia ... until Vance and their children who loved Mia. It was an enjoyable evening, the food was good, everything wonderful ...

\- Guys ... - Tony started - I'd like to propose a toast, my young daughter, the lovely Princess Mia and my beautiful Ziva, now, it is my bride.

All took a while to understand, then they smiled and congratulated. Not just talk, mainly because Abby and Mia are super excited and do not stop talking about the wedding ... It was one of the best nights of their lives ...

19 of june

Had a petite brunette Elsa, also known as Mia, running around the house with his new friends (she is a person who does not take long to find friends). Ziva was madly around the house making sure that everything was ok, until he was able to rest and be with adults.

\- People, time of happy birthday! - Tony came hopping by advertising.

It seemed the child, having fun with the little ones.

Mia was with her lovely shining eyes, sang happy birthday and at the time of application ...

\- I do not know! I want muuuuitas things! It may be a unicorn, a castle liiindo equal to the Elsa or ... A little brother!

\- Tony and Ziva looked at each other, adults decided to ignore and focus on the cake which, incidentally, was delicious.

When Tony and Ziva put Mia in bed that night, only managed to hear "The best day of my life," coming from Mia, just before she fell asleep.

29 of june

It was a beautiful day in Washington, heat with a cool little air, sun, few clouds ... The wedding was beautiful, in a piece of grass were banks with a light white cloth, the wedding arch with small colorful flowers ... Beside, I had an area covered by veils, where he was the tables, the buffet, cake and a dance floor. Everything perfect. The wonderful boyfriends, Tony was radiant in his suit and Ziva, from breathtaking to anyone, Mia was the flower girl was the cutest thing ever. Everyone was amazed there

It was all spectacular, they kissed and went to the table, laughed talked ... Even in dance time, Ziva was talking

\- It's all perfect

\- Truth ... I'm loving ... - Tony answered

-I Too ... You know, I've been thinking about the order of Mia

\- Yes ... the Unicorn ... - Tony said laughing ...

\- You know, the third request it, be held in a few months ... Six ...

Tony looked at her incredulously, then gave his 100-watt smile, and kissed her. Has continued to break the news to anyone ...

Many years later ...

Tony and Ziva were lying on a towel on that beach wedding

\- We had a good life ... - Tony spoke

\- Yes ... Our daughter Mia, married, with children Daniel Jethro and Sophie Abgail, our son Pietro with Alessandra Jenny and Jake Timothy... - Ziva answered

\- Yeah ... A beautiful family

\- It's a good life ... - Ziva spoke

\- It's a good life ... - Tony reaffirmed.

And they embraced each other fell asleep, happy and satisfied, why besides, it's a good life.


End file.
